


A Bird May Love a Fish

by NeverAndAlways



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Sam's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/pseuds/NeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'Profound Bond', from Sam's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bird May Love a Fish

It was good to see Dean so happy...with the kind of life they had, that was an uncommon thing. Frankly, Sam was just glad Dean had finally screwed up his courage to do something about the massive crush he'd been nursing. He really didn't care that his brother happened to be dating a guy- he'd suspected for years that Dean wasn't as straight as he so adamantly claimed to be. Dean had found something stable in his life, something that made him happy, and that was great. And Castiel was happier now, too, which was also good- the guy needed to lighten up a little.

It was hard to say, though, exactly when Dean and Cas had really become a couple. The change had been so gradual that at first, he barely noticed it. It came in small steps: Dean protested only half-heartedly when Cas forgot about personal space; he answered the angel's odd questions with patience instead of annoyance; now, when he and Dean sang along to songs on the radio, a third voice joined in (and he was on-key. Beautifully so. That alone was kind of weird.); and several times, Sam woke up in the middle of the night to find them huddled together, talking in hushed voices about anything and everything. His brother just seemed...well, centered. And very much in love. It was obvious- to Sam, at least- in the way Dean looked at Cas. Sam hadn't seen that look on his brother's face since sixth grade, when he had a crush on the most popular girl in the class. Of course, he had to tease him about it (they were brothers, after all, it was practically his job); but that quickly lost its appeal when Dean stopped responding with flushed-red ears and flustered growls of "shut up, Sammy". Especially when he started punching Sam in the arm instead. Enough was enough.

And then one day, on the way to a Hunt, Sam looked up into the front seat to see Cas' hand resting on the center console. That was no big deal, but then he noticed Dean's hand on top of it, twining Cas' fingers in his own. Hand-holding? How long had that been going on...? And another thing- since when did Cas ride in the front seat? Sam always rode shotgun, and now he was in the back seat. Not that he minded much, but when the hell had that happened??

~**  ◇◆◇  **~

On an evening in early June, they pulled into a gas station to fill up both the Impala's gas tank and their own empty stomachs. Sam went inside to pay for the gas and get some snacks; when he came back a few minutes later, he found Dean leaning across the front seat, kissing Castiel as though his life depended on it. Now, Sam was used to the pair having Moments- he remembered one instance when he'd walked in on a teary-eyed Cas confessing to Dean about the destruction of Heaven- but this was a different thing entirely. He coughed politely and the lovebirds separated at once, both blushing furiously, Dean lapsing into stony silence and Cas awkwardly apologising. Sam shrugged it off climbed back into the car, but in the back of his mind was a growing realization...he was becoming a Third Wheel. Sure, it was kind of nice not to have Dean playing the role of the 'Protective Older Brother' all the time, but...being reduced to a Third Wheel? He didn't like that at all. He was strangely jealous, and as much as he felt like a damn kid because of it, it really bothered him.

Once they stopped for the night at a motel, he tried to bring it up. He fully intended to have a serious talk with Dean, but it came out as a sort of half-hearted joke. "So, uh...I guess I've got competition for your attention now, huh, Dean?"

Dean had been dozing on the bed; he sat bolt-upright, eliciting a loud squeak from the mattress, and stared incredulously at Sam. Cas, absorbed in a book, didn't seem to notice any of this. 

"Care to run that by me again?" Dean asked.

Sam gestured awkwardly. "I mean...you and Cas..." he faltered. "You're a thing now, right? So I'm the Third Wheel. You, uh...you don't really have to worry about me anymore." god, this sounded lame once he said it aloud.

Dean looked almost offended. "No way. You're my brother, dude." he said, as though it was an unbreakable law. "Yeah, I...I like Cas a lot," he glanced over his shoulder as though making sure the angel hadn't heard him, "but you're YOU. You're my little brother, I can't just not care about you. So..quit worrying." the Hunter eased himself back down on the bed with another screech of springs. "And besides," he added with a smug grin, "who else has a seven-foot-tall moose man as their baby brother?"

Sam rolled his eyes, but left it at that. Coming from Dean, that was about as much reassurance as he was going to get.

~**  ◇◆◇  **~

As the months went by, it became obvious that Dean and Castiel really were a couple. Cas even went through a period of trying to use pet-names on Dean (he'd been doing research on human courtship customs, he told Sam with just a hint of pride), but even Dean had his limits; he pulled Cas aside one day, and Sam thought he heard something about "no internet access for a year if you call me 'sweetheart' one more damn time". The pet-names stopped abruptly after that, but the occasional 'babe' or 'darling' still crept into their conversations. The whole 'personal space' thing didn't seem like much of a problem anymore, either; Dean and Cas often kept each other within arm's reach, and Dean no longer protested about having to share a bed with the angel (even though he always stole the goddamn blankets). Sure, there was the occasional fight, sometimes ending with one man or the other sleeping in a separate hotel room, but they always made up eventually. Things were pretty okay.

...Except the whole sharing-a-bed thing. A few days after his talk with Dean, the three of them had settled down for the night- Sam in one bed, Dean and Cas in the other. The Hunter and the angel were a casual tangle of limbs, chatting drowsily. That was nothing new...Sam fell asleep to the sound of Cas puzzling over why driveways were not called parkways. But some time later, he awoke to a very different sound. The room was dark, and through the grayish haze of sleep, it took Sam a few moments to figure out what had woken him. But then he heard it again and there was no mistaking it, though he wished there was. The rustling of hotel blankets; a muffled groan from Cas; the sound of skin against skin, and another, more...fleshy sound that he tried very, very hard to ignore. They were obviously trying to be quiet, but now that he was aware of it...Sam jammed his pillow over his ears and tried not to hear. Couldn't they have at least gone outside to the Impala? Needless to say, he slept very badly that night; the next morning, Cas and Dean acted as though nothing had happened, but there was a very large elephant in the room for a few days. There were certain things, Sam thought, that you never ever want to know about your sibling. This was one of them. But eventually, it was more or less forgotten, and life was normal again- or at least as normal as it can be when you hunt monsters for a living. So his brother was dating an angel; that wasn't the worst thing they'd ever dealt with. I mean, at least it wasn't a demon, right?

~**  ☆☆☆  **~

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments/feedback are more than welcome; I'd love to hear what you think of the story! :3


End file.
